headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
J.P. Monroe
| image = File:J.P. Monroe 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Pistonhead | category = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York | known relatives = Unnamed parents (both deceased) | year of birth = 1961 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actor Kevin Bernhardt. | year of death = 1992 | first appearance = Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) | played by = Kevin Bernhardt }} is a supporting character featured in the 1992 film Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. He was played by actor Kevin Bernhardt. He is the first character featured in the movie. Biography J.P. Monroe was an unscrupulous young businessman who lived in Manhattan, New York. When he was younger, he murdered his parents with a gun and used his inheritance to bribe invstigators into covering it up. He then opened up a night club called the Boiler Room. In contrast to the club's Gothic heavy metal overtones, it was connected to an upscale restaurant, which featured a live symphony and catered to the city's wealthiest patrons. In 1992, J.P. went to the Pyramid Gallery where he found an archaic stone pillar, adorned with reliefs of various souls in torment. Intrigued by the piece, he felt it would make an excellent addition to his growing collection and purchased it from it's alleged owner, an apparent Derelict for a handful of dollar bills. He brought it back to the Boiler Room and set it up in his private bedchambers. J.P. soon learned that the pillar contained not only a Lemarchand puzzle box, but also the imprisoned soul of the Cenobite known as Pinhead. While inspecting the piece, J.P. was bitten by a rat. Though the injury was miner, his blood splattered across the pillar awakening Pinhead. Pinhead was still weak however and the meager amount of blood was not enough to empower him. J.P. went into the club in search of a fresh girl to bed. He found an attractive blond-haired woman and seduced her, bringing her back to his room where they had sex in front of the pillar. When they were done, the girl walked to the pillar, but as she approached, chains shot out from it, hooking into her flesh and drawing her close. J.P. sat horrified as he watched Pinhead skin the girl alive and consume her. Her image became one more tormented face decorating the side of the artifact. As J.P. had used his charisma to seduce the young girl, now Pinhead used his presence to charm J.P, promising him untold pleasures and new experiences, but in order to do so, he required more blood to sustain him. A few nights later, one of J.P.'s former girlfriends, Terri, came to the club to make amends with him. J.P. knew that Terri would be a perfect sacrifice for Pinhead and brought her into his room. The two talked and J.P. continued to coax her to come closer to the pillar. She did so and Pinhead attacked. Terri managed to get away however by stunning J.P. with a pair of steel knuckles. In exchange for her own life, Terri offered up J.P. to Pinhead. In addition, Terri bargained for the chance to dream once again. Pinhead was not discriminating when it came to his victims and he was just as willing to consume J.P. as he was anyone else, so he agreed to Terri's bargain. J.P. met his mortal death when two copper pipes attached to a piston lodged itself into his head. J.P. was resurrected as one of Pinhead's Cenobites. Along with Camerhead, Barbie Cenobite and CD Head, they stalked the streets of New York creating wanton chaos. Lead by Pinhead himself, they came upon a woman named Joey Summerskill, an eager reporter who had the misfortune of coming into possession of the puzzle box. Pistonhead and Terri accosted Joey, but Summerskill managed to solve the riddle of the box. Bright streams of blue light erupted from the box, striking each of the Cenobites and banishing them to Hell. Notes & Trivia * J.P. is considered a secondary Cenobite as he was created by Pinhead and not the Engineer - the demonic creature responsible for the creation of most Cenobites. As such, J.P. still maintained memories of his mortal life - a characteristic that normal Cenobites no longer possess. * J.P. Monroe also appeared in the Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth comic book adaptation. * As a human, J.P. Monroe was a chain smoker. * A 7" action figure of J.P. as Pistonhead was created by Neca Entertainment. See also External Links * * J.P. Monroe at the Hellraiser Wiki References ---- Category:1961 character births Category:1992 character deaths Category:Cenobites